You Cut Me Open I Keep Bleeding Love
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She knows she was probably being a bit vindictive, and what she was doing was no better than what he did. But she felt betrayed, and she wanted him to feel the same hurt he caused her.


**Title: **You Cut Me Open I Keep Bleeding Love **  
Pairing: **Mary/Francis hints of Others**  
Spoilers/Warnings: **Future**  
Author Note/Disclaimer: **Loosely inspired by the promo for _A Chill in the Air_, but not really. I also kind of wanted to a do a "loveless" marriage, although I suppose this a tad bit of a slightly one-sided marriage. Also this was a bit of interesting take on Mary's so she is probably a bit out of character, but I think people do irrational things when they are hurt. Also I don't own Reign.  
**Summary:** She knows she was probably being a bit vindictive, and what she was doing was no better than what Francis did. But she felt betrayed, and she wanted Francis to feel the same hurt he caused her.

~x~

People in her position don't marry for love.

It was something Francis once told her, when she returned to court. She will admit he is right, and honestly she half expected Francis to be unfaithful.

After all, he was pretty much unfaithful to her during the engagement. She witnessed a kiss between him and his former lover. Supposedly Olivia had broken his heart, but in return he broke hers.

Even though, he quickly tried to remedy the situation, saying it was her who kissed him, and not the other way around.

His words fell on deaf ears, and she had vehemently declared that she didn't love him anymore, and when they do marry. She will be marrying to honor the alliance between France and Scotland so she can get his troops so she can defend her country.

She wasn't his lover, and she certainly wasn't his friend.

She supposes she did become a vindictive bitch, but she was hurting, and she wanted Francis to hurt in the same way. She even turned his own brother against him, using Sebastian's feelings for her against him. It didn't last very long, Sebastian found out she was only using him, and he started to fall in love with Lola.

She even thought about celebrating when Francis ordered Olivia to beheaded, for trying to kill her. Even though, she knows it must have been hard for Francis to issue that order.

Not necessary because he was still in love with the Italian noblewoman but because she was his first love. She knows that he and Olivia must have had shared a thousand of good memories when they were fifteen, at least before Olivia left the French court.

Sebastian once told her, Olivia broke his heart then, and he had been heartbroken for months.

She still didn't forgive him instead she treated that incident as a personal victory over Olivia. But Francis continued to prove that he was still in love with her, during their engagement and in their marriage.

She has heard rumors that despite not sharing a bed with his queen, he didn't have any mistresses, and Lola confirmed it to her once.

Her treatment to Francis remained the same, cold and indifferent attitude. She even lied to him, when she told him the child in her womb was somebody else knows it would hurt Francis.

The truth was, Francis has been the only that she has had sex with; even though it had only been one time, as for her past affairs with Sebastian, and a few other men. It had only been kissing, but she knew Francis would hear about her affairs.

The English declared war on the French during her second month into the pregnancy. She knows that Francis and Sebastian would be forced to go on the front lines.

It is expected that king leads his armies into battle, and Sebastian was his right hand man. The person he always counted on.

She was honestly a bit surprised that Francis decided to say goodbye to her, and honestly she can still remember the words he said to her.

_I know you don't love me anymore, but I just wanted you to know I will always love you. In this lifetime, and in the next._

For a brief moment, she thought about calling out to Francis, and saying she did love him. That she has always loved him, but she was so blinded by bitterness and hatred.

She watched as Lola say goodbye to two brothers passionately kissing her husband goodbye, before she pressed her lips against Francis cheek in a friendly manner.

Honestly she is a bit surprise that Lola manage to form some type of relationship with Francis, after all, but she knows that out of all of her ladies in waiting she is the closest to Francis.

But Lola did went off on her once, it was shortly after she told Francis she was pregnant with another's man child, she pretty much said that she was worse than Francis was.

But she apologized after her rant, but she knows it wasn't quite sincere. But it mostly has to do with the fact that she was her queen.

She supposes in the end Lola was right. She was worse, and she can only pray that Francis comes back safely, so she can tell him how sorry she was.

But a part of her knows she would most likely never see Francis again. She overheard a conversation her mother in law, and Nostradamus had, about Francis dying in this war.

She will admit she locked herself in her room, and grieved for her husband. He would most likely die believing that she hated him.

She knows that she has given Francis no reason to think otherwise.

"My lady, King Francis and Lord Sebastian have return," Greer says frantically. "But King Francis is injured."

She instantly runs out of the room and to the medic wing. She vaguely notices Sebastian covered in blood, and Lola comforting him.

Nostradamus was doing everything in his power to help Francis, but she knows he wasn't having much success. Apparently the wound was infected, and he has a high fever. He probably won't last the night.

"Leave, I would like to talk to my husband alone," she utters. Sebastian frowns at the command but complies. Even though, she knows the only reason why he complied to her wishes is because of Lola, and the fact that he was exhausted.

Nostradamus was a bit more compliant to her wishes, but he did give her a stern look. She instantly move into the seat that the seer occupied.

Francis looks so fragile, and sickly.

She gently touches his hand.

"I'm surprised you are here," he says softly, but she can hear the pain in his voice. She frowns lightly

"I do love you," she utters softly. "I have always loved you, but I was so blinded by hatred."

He smiles weakly but doesn't reply. Instead he just listens to all of her apologies, and her spilling her guts about everything.

She gently presses her lips against his. She knows her apology won't fix anything, and she knows that Francis would most likely die sometime during the night. But she hopes she was able to give Francis some type of peace before he died.

**-the End**


End file.
